In the conventional retina observation, the retina of an eye under examination has been observed with the aberration of the eye minimized. There have been disclosed a method and an apparatus of improving the eyesight and the resolution of an image on the retina by deforming an optical correcting member like a deformable mirror (see, for example, patent document 1). In the apparatus, a Hartmann-Shack wavefront sensor determines the wavefront aberration value of the eye, and the deformable mirror is deformed to correct the aberration value accordingly. The process of deforming the deformable mirror is repeated until the RMS of error in the determined wavefront aberration reaches the asymptotic value, and the deformable mirror is deformed to an appropriate shape for providing a wavefront for correcting the aberration of the eye.
Patent Document 1
PCT International Patent Application Publication No. 2001-507258